


Rage bun adventure

by Durgal_Mortuis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/M, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durgal_Mortuis/pseuds/Durgal_Mortuis
Kudos: 2





	Rage bun adventure

/I kind of feel I'm writing a cliche/ -the asshole making this

The alarm clock started beeping and the pile of dirty clothes and sheets stirred.  
A pair of fluffy bunny ear emerged, and two black eyes gave the machine a death stare that would have given a grizzled war veteran a run for its money.  
The clock remained immutable and it continued his mission.  
The blob of cloth crawled towards the noise and two furry arms emerged to rub the tired eyes.

Eventually realization hit.  
“SHIT! I’m late for work!”

The pile of cloth burst into the air and from the chaos an anthro bunny sprinted towards the exit door. She grabbed a few essentials and donned an oversize dirty hoodie that covered even her thighs.

A few minutes later and she was in the bus-  
Her unwashed outfit gave her a powerful musky smell that other anthros disliked and avoided for obvious reasons.  
She had the back of the bus all for herself.  
Looking around she realize that since the bus was meant also for larger anthros.  
The back was half the size of her one room apartment.

She was pouting in indignation, mumbling about over priced bunny rentals and how she needed to talk with the landowner.  
She was so busy brewing in her own anger that she didn’t notice when the bus stopped, or the new passenger that had gotten in.  
Most of the bus turned their faces to see him, it was not uncommon to see a human, but it was rare to see them traveling alone.  
The man started drifting around searching for someplace sit. 

Many of the anthro woman offered their own laps, but he nervously declined.   
He started sweating heavily, they were everywhere and standing up and offering their seats.   
He was slowly being surrounded when he bumped with the seats at the back of the bus.  
They… They were backing off? Miracle he thought!  
The woman started turning away saddened that their prey had gotten away while covering their noses.  
That felt strange to him as he didn’t smell anything strange apart from sweat and the smell of one hippo gorging himself on several bags of Doritos. 

He turned to see his savior and found himself staring at some brown rabbit laying face first and occupying the 3-seat row, all while mumbling incoherently.  
He would have found the scene cute if he hadn’t just scarcely escaped the other bus passengers, whom some were still eyeing him for some opportunity of attack.  
He took the mental note to never leave his house again without that overpriced human body spray.  
Thinking back on what just happened maybe it wasn’t so overpriced.

...

She was so concentrated in thinking ways to kick her landowner ass she didn’t notice the tapping in her shoulder.  
The human decided to try again more vigorously.  
Her grumbling increased in volume, he could faintly hear her say “leave me be”.  
Turning round he could see all the women were still watching, he couldn’t go back.  
He decided to try one more time, grabbing to her shoulder and shaking it.

She was livid, who the fuck was disturbing her.  
Standing up in the shitty cushions and channeling all the pent-up frustration and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
“THE FUCK YOU NEeed…”

She covered her mouth with her fluffy paws, she had just screamed at a human! Shit, shit, shit.  
How could she live with herself now!  
She must have given the man a heart attack considering he was hiding half his face behind a backpack.   
She could swear she picked up a muffled “cute” coming from him.  
She was screaming internally, what have I done she though.  
Her oversize ears flopped down covering her face in shame.  
Her black eyes started tearing up. 

The human piped up “Can, can I sit there?” 

AAAAAHHHHH! THE HUMAN WAS TAKING TO HER!!!  
She froze in fear, this was the longest running conversation with a real human she had had, what was she supposed to say?  
Shit, she couldn’t just stand there.  
She moved to the side, the knot in her throat only letting a peep escape her lips.  
She sat there, looking at the floor in shame and fiddling with her keys in her paws.  
The human sat next to her.  
Did… did she die and go to hell? What kind of punishment was this?  
Her thoughts were running wild, trying to find the words she needed to apologize.  
She looked up trying to clear her mind.  
The whole bus was looking at her due to her outburst.  
All the women were giving her the stink eye while the males had a stupid grin of amusement in their faces.  
Her rage piqued again, flipping the bird to all of them while poking her tongue out.  
Her message was clear.  
"Fuck off, this humie is mine."

Oh, shit he was also looking at her display.  
She hastily returns to a neutral stance, pretending to be distracted by some passersby in the window.   
She turned to her most pressing problem and begun to scream internally again.  
How was she going to apologize!?!  
It was agonizing trying to think of a way to talk to him, he probably hated her by the way she had treated him.  
She buried her face deeper in her fur.  
Why did she have to be like that?  
She had gotten lucky by having the cute boy sit next to her, just like some dating sim and she had just ruined her chances.  
She tugged on her ears covering her face.  
“How do I apologize?”

The human began petting her head, she hopped on the seat.  
“Don’t stress yourself out.”  
Her eyes widened realizing she had spoken out loud, she wanted to disappear.  
But the petting felt so good, god bless humies.  
A few of the females in the bus gasped.   
She heard murmuring about the ‘little shit that had the human to herself’.   
A smug grin took form on her, she was the envy of all those females.  
She was having the time of her life, she rested her head in his shoulder.  
Gently burying her face on his shirt.  
Her hands slowly crawling into a hug.

Then the man stopped, he nervously chuckled while trying to remove the ball of fur snuggling to him.  
SHIT!!! I’m making thing worse, she though.  
“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry.”  
She straightened up and tried to clean his shirt from all the stuck pieces of hair.   
The man gave her an awkward yet friendly smile.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

She looked up the man, her black eyes staring at him directly.  
She had blown it gain and he forgave her.  
Damn, she wanted to tie up the pinky to her bed.  
She then made a mental note to get an actual bed to change her futon.  
The paniking started once again, how was she supposed to approach the human and claim it.  
This crap was hard.  
Her mind started thinking of the many conversation starters she could use to speak with him.   
Some were very aggressive, but it didn’t matter in the end.   
Her guts was faster than her brain.

*grrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh*

Her stomach grumbled, she had forgotten about breakfast in her morning rush to catch the bus.  
Her paws pressed against her stomach in a effort to suppress the noise.  
It roared again, this time it was hard enough as to disturb the attention of some passengers.  
The human begun searching in his backpack and claimed victory when extracting a waffle.  
All the females were in shock again when the human put the treat in her hands.   
“You seem to need it and I have extras.”  
He said it with a embarrassed face, a brittle smile hidden in his blushing cheeks.

I will fuck your brains out, mark my thoughts.  
She took a bite out of the waffle, it may have been just a plain one, but it tasted to heaven, probably just hunger.  
She eagerly devoured the meal.  
When finish she turned to him, her ears perk up.  
“Thank you ehhh… I’m Jane” she offered her fluffy hand.  
That’s it humie, lower your guard.  
“Ah, I’m Anon,” he shook her hand “Pleased to meet you.”  
Okay, she had this.  
The foolish human already trusted her, she only needed to talk to him.  
Lure him into her claws.

She started talking with him about small thing like work and other petty crap.  
She learned that he had a flatmate, and she didn’t smell any markings on him, so she made sure to discreetly rub against his clothes. This was going to be her human after all.   
She was having fun talking with him about music and her unsuccessful career as a guitarist.  
She didn’t even notice when the bus stopped or when some new figure sat next to Anon.  
Only when he stopped talking did she pay attention to the newcomer.

What the fuck!!!  
A naked sheep covered in a thick layer of wool was sitting next to them.  
The braids made with her hair were thick enough to not be truly bare.  
A intense smell of weed and motor oil emanated from her.  
She was ogling her humie while her hands were practically in his pants.  
He was desperately trying to get away while not drawing attention to himself or the nymphomaniac bovine.

Jane grabbed one of the arms from the molester only for it to slip away due to the greasiness.  
“The fuck you think you are doing!?”  
She was trying her hardest to intimidate the stoner, but it was too high, so it just chuckled at her face.  
“I’m having fun with my friend.”  
Her bloodshot eyes were slowly drifting into different directions.  
The human was desperately trying to get away from her, but the sheep was ridiculously strong.  
The scene was straight out of Monty python sketch.  
The bunny pushing the sheep away with all her weight and the sheep flopping around, always inching towards the humans face.  
And the human, in a struggle to get away from the molester with one hand stuck in the wooly net covering the sheep’s bosoms while its only retreat is covered by the bunny’s small breasts. 

It all culminated when the sheep got close enough to start liking Anon’s chest.  
Leaving his shirt wet and dripping some gooey substance.  
The human squeak and with that, the sheep doubled her efforts at groping him.   
The bovine then started whispering things to the human’s ear, his color quickly shifted red.  
Jane had had enough of the hippy! The stoner was not taking the human.  
Jane decided to punch the bovine in the face.  
It sent it flying backwards, finally letting go of the humie, its smile never leaving her face.

A half bake attempt to speak was made.  
“Hey!”  
“Get away from the human sheep slut! Just because you are covered in wool and to high to register shame it doesn’t mean you are dressed you rapist nudist cum sock!”  
“That’s not nice sister, you should share!” the sheep grabbed one of Anon’s arm and tried pulling him closer to her chest.  
A small stream of blood was flowing out of her snout and staining the wool a dull red.

Jane stood up on the seat and placing one of her feet on Anon’s lap, beginning her rant while dramatically wailing her arms in the oversize hoodie that thrashed with each motion.  
“Fuck off greasy tampon, you are so cheap you are going around only in your wool but so much shit has gotten stuck to it looks like a scrubber more than the shittier version of fur that it is! But you won’t concern about it shit-brains because you re to high up your own ass to even register anything besides,”  
he suddenly felt the human grab her by the shoulders and sit her down on her lap.  
She stopped talking, the human was holding her tight against him.  
Victory!!!

But… why was the whole bus looking at her with those faces?  
She knew she was making a scene but instead of annoyance or jealousy for claiming the human they were worried or holding back laughter.

The human inched towards his ear, the brushing of his cheek on her fur made her sutter.   
He whispered into her ear in a nervous tone.  
“Jane, you also forgot underwear in your morning rush.”

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
She hadn’t realized and her movements made the hoodie jerk upwards, revealing her slit to all the passengers.  
Unable to think of how to escape her situation or properly tell them to piss off she just froze.  
Her guts were constricting, making her feel heavy.  
Only mustering a blank stare and a meek voice silenced by embarrassment.  
She wanted to scream more profanities to the passengers, but her stomach simply didn’t let her.  
The human was trying to calm her, gently running his hands at the base of her ears and petting her.

The bus stopped, the doors hissing as they opened to the new station.  
The human stood up, slowly placing her to the side.  
She was still in shock so she didn't move muscle.  
She felt a bit sad that her prey had gotten way.  
She had fun and all, but she couldn’t help feeling her heart ache as she saw Anon preparing to leave. 

She hoped in surprise as Anon took her hand and guided her out.  
Warmth returned to her.  
She didn’t care about the people watching nor the sheep now molesting the people in front of her.  
She started humming while a goofy smile began to grow on her.  
She tugged at his arm, pulling closer to her human.  
“Will we wait for the next bus?”  
“I’m done with them today, I will call a taxi and drop you at work.”

...

The sun was setting in the city.  
Jane had made some excuses and left work a lot earlier.  
She was waiting in some park next to the offices Anon mentioned he worked at, surveying the area in search for her quarry.  
Once she spotted him, she hopped to her prey, this time he won’t get away.  
He was surprised to see her, a mix of joy and fear for being target of the bunny’s attention.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”  
“I got off early, you would have been assaulted in the bus if it wasn’t for me,” she closed the distance, now just a feet way.  
He was a head taller than her “I would be a bad friend if I didn’t come to protect you.”  
“I could just get in another taxi,” he gave a chuckle “but thank you.  
He wasn’t arguing the ‘friend’ statement.   
She felt a step closer to claiming him 

They started walking to the station when he began looking uncomfortable.  
“Did you, eh, get some… some undies?” his gaze slowly drifted to her nether regions.   
He was heavily blushing by the point she began to tease him.  
“I nick some off,” she danced on her attire, wiggling her hips, playfully showing more and more of her inner thighs.  
“Do you want to check?”  
The speechless human could do nothing but babble as she walked him to the bus stop, but she decided to push her luck.  
She took charge and spended the ride pridefully sitting on his lap while chatting with him.  
Humans could be so cute when they changed color.   
She did her best to pretend to not know what was wrong.  
When Anon began to calm down she ‘accidentally’ rubbed her thighs against his groin.  
Keeping the human red faced and malleable to her cottony paws.  
She could feel him gulping after she decided to rest her head on his chest.  
Her ears pressed against her back, she could even take a quick nap using him as pillow.

Once the bus stop, she didn’t let go of Anon’s arm, until he pointed to an apartment complex.  
“So, there is where I live,” He still hadn’t recovered from the ride when the 'little shit' cut him off.  
“Well let’s get in, since you treated me for breakfast, I got us dinner!”   
She proudly lifted some plastic bag she had been carrying during the trip.  
“oh,” Anon was not sure how to say no the bunny so he just resigned to his fate “sure, will there be carrot cake?”  
“idiot,” she stuck her tongue out mockingly “but I did get one.” 

...

She was overjoyed, she had fooled the human into opening the doors of his den.  
"My flatmate is out so we have the parment for ourselves"  
That made things more convenient.  
Her long ears hoisted up when she was let loose inside.  
It was huge compared to her own apartment, several rooms, a bathtub, a kitchen.  
Anon could only watch her child like wonder take over while her deep black eyes darted from one thing to the next.  
Eventually she stopped the frenzied exploration of the house.  
She had found Anon’s room.  
She stealthily peeked inside, it was surprisingly normal.  
Nothing really stood out, a few boxes and piles of books decorated the room.   
Very suspicious.  
She wanted to snoop around a bit more, but she was being called.  
Entering the kitchen, she saw that Anon had been preparing it for her.  
Taking out the utensils and setting a box so she could reach the counter.  
He took out two aprons handing one to the excited ball of fluff,  
“So what were you planning to make chef.”   
“An omelet.”  
[ https://pastebin.com/6ZjcqYYc ]

...

The empty plates were scattered through the table.  
The pair were laying on the sofa only illuminated by the streetlights and the glow of some wester film on the tv.  
White noise for the couple in their embrace within the dirty sofa.   
Jane had crawled up to his chest, resting her head on him while he gently stroked the fur tickling him.  
The cotton ball cuddling to him closed its eyes, drowsiness filled it.  
“This is nice,” Anon settle down in a more comfortable position.  
“Yeah, but I guess we should get to the main event.”   
She pushed herself upward, her huge ears covering her face.

Sitting on his lap, their eyes echoed on the reflection of the other.  
Anon began to turn red, her clothes flowed to the ground in a swift motion.   
Her groin radiated a heat that burned him while he stood mesmerize at the sight of her inverted nipples.   
His mouth opened trying to grasp the words he needed but he was silenced by her lips.   
Her hand meeting his and bringing them to her chest.  
He felt her small heartbeat racing with excitement.  
“Don’t resist” she gave him another small kiss on his cheek.

‘click’ 

He looked in surprise to the source of the sound, his hands now bound together with some chain.  
“Jane, why am I handcuff?” he tried to sound calm, but his eyes betrayed his worry.  
She had a playful smile while undressing him.  
Her brown fur in deep contrast with his skin as she lowered herself.  
She deposited a small peck in his abdomen while unbuckling his belt.  
“I don’t want you moving, now shush.”

His mast now exposed the ravenous affections of the rabbit.  
She began licking it, strongly holding it at his base.   
Each velvety kiss heightened his arousal until she engulfed him whole.  
Anon began grunting, increasing his volume under the tight grip of her lips.  
Her tongue caressing his sides while suckuling her prize sending him off edge.   
His hands move forcefully pushing his cock deeper into her throat, he unloaded deep into her stomach.   
She lifted her head, cleaning the white ropes of cum hanging from her mouth and leaving Anons stiff member covered in her saliva.  
“That was not nice Anon, I wanted it inside”

Her paws moved to his shoulders and she placed his tip at the entrance of her pussy.  
She began panting with each inch she engulfed, her elastic cunt quivered with each small thrust.  
Making her squirt all over his loins.  
The Jane flinch when he finally hilted himself, a small bulge in her stomach stood out as she tried accommodating his length.  
Her movements began to gain speed, sloppily kissing Anon while she moaned.  
The pool of her fluids growing while her cries reach a grew.  
A blissful moan echoed in the apartment.  
Her orgasm made her collapse over Anon, spasm traveling through her limp body as she slowly recovered.  
Their ragged breaths the only sound they made for a few minutes.  
Anon was the first the speak “That was a intense.”  
She snickered, she had conquered the human.   
Her paw moved to hugged him closer as her insides grew new life.


End file.
